


Summer Heat--Winter Snow

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Post-War, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione is a bit of a voyeur.





	Summer Heat--Winter Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Christmas for amieam who requested Ron/Hermione, the phrase "It's so red" and bubbles.   I hope you enjoy.  Thanks to Jaymee  for the beta!  .   Yeah!  It's really late!

 

* * *

Hermione hadn't meant to spy on him but she couldn't seem to help herself. Ron was degnoming the garden with Harry and quite frankly she and Ginny couldn't help themselves.

It hadn't been her idea or at least that's what she wanted to believe. Ginny talked her into it and well Molly was out shopping for last minute wedding supply and it seemed so innocent. 

There was nothing _innocent_ about the thoughts running through Hermione's mind while she watched a shirtless Ron tossing gnomes over the back fence. She couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in his back flexed, the way his thighs tightened, and the sun glinting off his hair. She noticed straight away the trail of red hair that ran from his chest, into a thin line under his bellybutton, and down into the waistband of his shorts. 

So maybe she had a bit of voyeur in her. But really, there was no harm in watching him. Really, it wasn't harming him for her to be thinking about touching his damp skin, and it certainly wasn't harming him to picture nibbling on his full bottom lip.

"Do you need a moment?" Ginny giggled and nudged Hermione. "They're coming in and I bet Ron will head upstairs to shower."

"Right," Hermione muttered and she heard footsteps on the stairs. "I think I'll just refresh the cooling charms on the bedroom..."

"I think I'll go ahead on down and torture," Ginny giggled softly. "I mean talk with Harry for a bit. You take as much time as you need."

Hermione blushed when Ginny winked and shut the bedroom door behind her. 

Hermione leaned against the door and fanned herself as she recast the cooling charms over the room. Her mind kept drifting to the boy...no, man that was showering down the hall. She could see him so clearly in her mind-the way the droplets of water would run down his chest, through that trail of hair just under his belly button, and lower to parts of him that she'd only seen in her dreams. She could picture his hair darkened by water, droplets clinging to his eyelashes, and she could see his hands running the soap over his body. Bubbles everywhere...

Hermione shook herself and forced the vision from her head. She was being silly-They hadn't even kissed and Ron certainly hadn't declared any _intentions_ towards her. Ginny must think that she was a complete ninny. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders-honestly, she was too old to be indulging in silly day dreams. They had important work to do. Hermione opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway-and smack into a very damp and bare-chested Ron. 

"Hermione," Ron said as his hands fell to her waist to keep her from knocking him over. "Fancy meeting you here."

Hermione couldn't speak, she just stood there, her hands resting on his chest She couldn't tear her eyes away from the fine hairs that coated the middle of his chest. 

"Hermione?"

"What?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, yes," Hermione muttered as her hand moved of it's own will over the smooth skin of Ron's torso. "Just a bit warm out today."

"Hermione?" 

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing?" 

Hermione tilted her head back to look at Ron and quickly glanced back down at her hand. Her thumb was brushing over his nipple and she felt her face heat. She risked a glance back up at him and found him biting his lip.

"Nothing." She tugged her hands away and tried to pull away from him. "I wasn't doing anything."

Ron's hands tightened on her waist and she shivered. Their eyes met and locked and he raised his eyebrow when she struggled in his arms. 

"It didn't feel like nothing," Ron squeaked. "It felt good."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart was racing, and she stilled in his arms. 

"It did?" 

Ron nodded and she could see the red creeping up his neck. She was curious if the skin on his neck would be hot when the rest of his body was cool to the touch, and she couldn't help but lift her hand. Hermione ran the pads of her fingers over the smooth skin on his neck, her thumb brushed the freckles at his pulse point and the back of her hand scraped the stubble across his chin. 

"Hermione..."

Ron's voice was deeper, more affected, and Hermione's hand instantly stilled. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes and she whispered, "You...it's so red...I just wanted to see...that is...I mean..."

"If my skin was hot?"

Hermione nodded, never losing contact with Ron's eyes, and she was so entranced that she almost missed the low moan that seem to rumble out of him. 

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Why are there icicles on Ginny's door?" 

Hermione felt her temper flare and tried to wrench herself out of Ron's arms. She was furious that Ron had to go and break the tension between them again, and she struggled once again to break free of his grasp. 

"I have to fix that-" Hermione muttered and stomped her foot angrily. "Let me go this instant."

"Wait, Hermione-I..." Ron stammered and when she refused to look at him again she heard him mutter. "Oh, bugger this."

Hermione gasped when Ron pulled her even tighter against his body, she felt her shirt dampen when she came into contact with his chest, and her cry of surprise was muffled by Ron's mouth crashing down on hers. 

A roaring sound filled Hermione's ears when his tongue darted out to trace her low lip. Her knees nearly gave out when she felt her mouth opening beneath his and his tongue delved inside to brush against hers.

Over and over they kissed, their lips breaking contact to draw air, and meeting again. 

When Ron nibbled on her bottom lip, she moaned.

When she slid her hands up and down his chest, he growled.

When Ron lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head fell back when he pressed against her. She could feel him hard and heavy against the thin material of her shorts and she couldn't help but move against him. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron gasped and Hermione swore she felt him harden further. "I...I..."

"Me too," Hermione whimpered and tilted her head to allow Ron access to her neck. "Ron...I need..."

"Not..." Ron whispered against her ear. "Here."

"Ginny's room," Hermione panted as Ron settled her more firmly against him. "She's tor-distracting Harry."

"That could," Ron growled. "Take a while, Merlin, Hermione."

Ron's teeth grazed her neck and when he hit the sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck met she tugged his hair. 

"Ron-"

She moaned when he started to move, slowly walking her backwards, and when they reached Ginny's door her hand slid behind her to feel for the door handle. 

The door flew open and they stumbled inside, Hermione felt Ron's grip on her falter, and then they were falling on the bed nearest the door. Their lips met again, their tongue sliding wetly against each other, and Hermione's legs fell open to allow Ron to settle between them. 

"Cold," Ron muttered against her lips as his hand slid up to cup her breast. "Don't mind though...but we can..."

"No," Hermione breathed as she arched her back and rocked against him. "Close...please..."

Ron surged forward and Hermione whimpered. 

"I...I...wanted," Ron gasped as Hermione slid her legs around his waist. "This forever...dreamed of it."

"Me too..." 

Hermione could feel the ache between her legs growing stronger and she began matching Ron stroke for stroke. She nearly died when he dropped his head to her breast and suckled her through the thin material of her t-shirt. Her hands fluttered against his back and when he surged against her again she couldn't help but reach down to grasp his bum. 

Ron's teeth tugged her nipple and his growl of approval sent shivers through her entire body and she wanted to hear that sound again. Her knickers were soaking wet, her nipples were hard and ached almost as badly as the spot between her legs, and when Ron swiveled his hips and pressed hard against her clit she cried out his name. 

"Do that," Ron said through clenched teeth. "Say my name again."

Their eyes locked and he thrust against her again and again. His movements were becoming erratic, and Hermione could feel herself hovering on the edge. Her head was thrashing on the pillow and when Ron pressed hard against her she felt herself come undone. Heat pooled in her center, her body went stiff, and her voice was hoarse as she cried out. 

"Ron...just there!"

Ron pressed hard against her again, rolling his hips, and she heard him whispering her name over and over. She could feel his body shaking and she felt him pulse against her. 

"Hermione..." he gasped.

That more than anything sent Hermione over the edge...to hear him say her name like a prayer was more than she could handle and she came hard, shaking, trembling in his arms. She knew he had been holding back and she lifted her hips a final time, squeezing her legs around him, and with a low moan he jerked against her. Ron's mouth claimed her, his tongue driving between her parted lips, and he came apart in her arms. 

Ron collapsed on top of her and lifted his head, "Blimey..."

"That was," Hermione breathed as she stroked her hands up and down his back. She felt him trembling under her touch and it thrilled her to know she had done this to him. "Brilliant."

"I reckon," Ron brushed his lips against hers and rolled to his side. "You might have guessed I fancy you."

"I fancy you too, Ron," Hermione whispered. "I have for a long time."

"So we're together then," Ron pressed a kiss to her nose. "Just like that?"

"I could think of a million reasons not to be," Hermione smiled sadly. "But the truth is...none of us know what will happen tomorrow and I'd hate-"

"For us not to have taken this chance?" Ron lifted his wand and did a cleansing charm on himself. "Me too..."

They kissed softly and when Ron pulled away she watched him shake the snow from his hair. 

"I just have one question, Hermione," Ron said as he tugged the quilt over them. "Why is it snowing in Ginny's room?"

Hermione blushed and reached for her wand, "Finite Incantatem."

"It was hot." She grinned and kissed him until he forgot all about the snow.   


  



End file.
